


A Kiss For My Prince

by Solrey



Series: Treasure13 [1]
Category: MAGNUM (Korea Band), TREASURE (Korea Band), Treasure13, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Junkyu is whipped for Mashiho, M/M, Mashikyu for valentines day, Mashikyu is so soft for each other, Mutual Pining, Swearing, but it isn't really that big of a deal, but who isn't?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: A rainy day at school and Junkyu isn't fond of going home in such weather conditions. However, he didn't expect Mashiho to show up and didn't expect how his day would end at all.Or:Junkyu crushes hard on Mashiho and said one helps him getting home. As the nice guy Junkyu is, he gives him his thanks - in a different way than anybody had thought.





	A Kiss For My Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> I officially join the Treasure Maker Fandom and I'm very excited for our boys debut!  
> Normally I only write about Stray Kids but these Boys got my heart, so I decided: why not write about both. :)  
> (They are basically brother groups with JYP and YG being close, the Stray Kids survival show etc. I bet the groups will like each other.)  
> To kick it off, I have a fluffy valentines day story about Mashikyu for you!  
> ...  
> I might have a weak heart for Japanese Boys, oh gosh.

A raindrop fell against the window, slowly sliding down before another one hits it. As if on cue to the school bell the rain set in, hitting hard against the windows and underlining the sound of the bell. The cloudburst is so strong that he saw the wind pressing against the windows, shaking them slightly and the dark clouds tell no lie; they weren't finished just yet. He sighs, knowing that getting home wasn't so easy anymore. Junkyu would be drenched as soon as he sets a foot outside and he hated wet clothes- he really did. 

Without saying much to his friends, he collected his school materials and stuffed them into his bag, swinging it over his shoulder. 

"Junkyu?" A voice calls from next to him. 

"Hmm?" He hums, turning his head to Hyunsuk who looked at him with a deadpanned expression.

"How do we even get home today?" 

"Well, soaked, duh. At least we get a free bath!" 

Junkyu jokingly says, throwing his arms around the elder's shoulders and faking a happy expression. The smile reached his cheeks, his eyes shining a little in the dim light. Of course, Hyunsuk saw right through him.

"Yah, don't make that fake face you fake bitch, I know that you hate getting wet! Here I was all worried about you and now this, respect your hyung."

Hyunsuk jokes, patting Junkyu lightly on the back before he tries to waddle out of the classroom with Junkyu glued to his body. Junkyu's arms hanging loosely around the elder's shoulders, holding onto his hyung barely enough to be dragged along. The high difference not really helping them here, Junkyu's long legs dragged along on the floor while Hyunsuk tries to not lose balance. 

The two of them giggling at their own behaviour while Hyunsuk tried to stay steady on his feet. It looks ridiculous from the outside but no one comments on it; their classmates already used to their usual clingy behaviour. 

They somehow managed to reach the front doors of their school building, earning a lot of confused looks on their way. Students left and right wondering what the hell was wrong with them - again and Jihoon wasn't even present. At their destination, they saw that many students were still inside the building and waiting for the rain to stop, worried gazes cast outside. He was able to see that there were already large areas covered in water, puddles after puddles.

Junkyu sees how Hyunsuk swings a little from the right to left before he turns his head to Junkyu and says with the most serious face he could pull, "I'm gonna be a shooting star today." 

With a bright laugh at Junkyu's confused face, Hyunsuk runs out of the door into the pouring rain while screaming, "Text you later koala!" Only guarding him against the rain with his school bag over his head.

And then Junkyu was alone, his hyung disappearing in the unholy weather outside. For a moment he considered running after Hyunsuk and trying to get home as fast as possible but he couldn't. Junkyu hated rain and rain hated him. The feeling of wet clothes against skin is so uncomfortable, the thought alone makes him shiver. Had the news reported rainy weather today? He wasn't so sure about it because he had only listened with half of his attention, the other half had concentrated on texting Mashiho. 

Mashiho. The sweet Japanese boy who had stolen his heart the moment he had laid his eyes on him. Mashiho's bright smile was the most beautiful thing he had seen, his laugh oh so adorable while his eyes looked so innocent - the girls call him the 'Japanese Prince' all the time and they ain't lying. The younger was polite and nice, so incredible mesmerizing that he became the centre of attention really fast. Not only him, but there was also a hand full of other boys who gained a lot of attention - including Hyunsuk and himself. (Maybe that was the reason no one really cared how crazy they were).

He had been interested in the younger since he had entered high school but never had a chance to talk with him. To his luck, he had accidentally run over the younger once and Junkyu had been so embarrassed afterwards that they began to talk to each other. Junkyu had apologised many times only to get a wonderful bright smile back, that put a spell on him. It was like in a cheesy romance movie where the girl's heart begins to beat fast, as soon as she sees his crush; that's exactly how he felt. He fell in love in exactly that moment Mashiho had given him only a smile as a response. God, he was so whipped. What did he deserve to meet someone like Mashiho?

In the beginning, it was just a shy 'hello' or 'good morning' each time they passed each other until Yedam had pressured him to act on his feelings or he would expose Junkyu to the younger. Dear God, no way Junkyu would embarrass himself even more so he had asked if Mashiho wanted to get to know him better and he had actually said yes. (Seunghun still laughs at him till this day while Doyoung still asks how that had happened). At first, they sent each other a few messages over the day, then they shared phone calls and now they also meet in or outside of school; Junkyu had never been so happy before. 

Since then it had been an awkward three months of them getting to know each other and Junkyu's crush kept growing with every day they spent together. Mashiho's company was so chill and welcoming that he had developed a habit of hugging the younger, pressing said one against his chest and oh boy, Mashiho had returned the hug right away. His arms sneaking around Junkyu and giggling at the contact. He had never felt so happy before and he was tempted to keep the younger a little while longer pressed against him but school had said otherwise. 

Hyunsuk and Yedam had wanted to bury him that day because he kept talking about Mashiho for hours, not letting them leave of course because he needed mental help from them. His crush had hugged him back, that was a great success or so he thought. 

“Junkyu-hyung?” 

A voice tears him out of his thoughts, his mood already getting better by hearing this specific voice. The sweet voice of Mashiho with that cute Japanese accent. His head turned in the direction from the younger, smiling at him the moment their eyes met.

“Yes, Mashi?”

Junkyu didn't believe in fairy tales or rumours but he had heard from Yoshinori that their feelings might be mutual and the red that graced Mashiho's cheeks right now only helped to fuel the fire in his heart. With all his heart he wanted to believe Yoshinori, believe in something between him and Mashiho. However, it surprised him how much the younger reacted to his nickname. So cute.

Mashiho's smile didn't waver, his eyes seemed to sparkle in his direction. 

"I saw how Hyunsuk-hyung abandoned you a few minutes ago and you haven't moved since. Do you perhaps not know how to get home?"

“Ah right! That traitor just left me to die!” Junkyu says theatrically, holding his heart where he mimics to be wounded by Hyunsuk's actions. He hears how Mashiho laughs a little at his acting, feeling proud that he is able to make the younger feel good.

“When I think about it now, why do you ask? Don't you need to be home too?” He asks, concerned that the younger could catch a cold in the rain.

“Ah, that. Uhm-” Mashiho stumbles over his words, eyes darting left and right to find the right words in Korean. “My mom takes me home with a car today because of the rain. Should we bring you home?”

Junkyu finds it unbelievable cute how Mashiho tried to speak Korean without relying on others to help him, how confident the younger already felt speaking a language he had only learned for a few years. The cute Japanese accent coming through and oh- 

“Bringing me home?” He asks, taken back by the sudden offer. His crush (and his mother) bringing him home? Was this really happening? Junkyu couldn’t believe it. “But I don’t want to burden you two, really! I can get home, don’t worry Mashi.” 

“But hyung,” Mashiho refuses with a slight headshake, “you’re not a burden. My mom won’t have anything against it. She actually wants to meet you.” 

Junkyu notices how Mashiho smiles shyly at him and his heart is gone; combusted and burned. How was it possible that a person this cute existed, where one smile was enough to literally melt in his hands? However, it took some time until Junkyu’s mind had progressed the second part of the conversation and now he felt how his checks became hot, his heart rapidly beating in his chest. 

Mashiho’s mother wanted to meet him. Him? Kim Junkyu? His mind screamed at him, the butterflies in his stomach moved at once and made a storm – he intertwined his fingers in each other to calm himself. 

“Oh okay, then I have no reason to say no.” A calm replay, way out of Junkyu’s usual behaviour but Mashiho had this influence on him. He wanted to be childish, young and energetic but with Mashiho’s calm aura, it wasn’t so difficult anymore. It was easier now to find times, where he could stay calm around others and be a hyung especially for his younger friends. Even though Junkyu was still a mess and a very crazy friend for others, he felt more comfortable with himself now. Mashiho had really changed him and Junkyu loved it; loved the way Mashiho became a part of his life more and more. 

“Shall we go then?” The younger asks, his hand pointing outside. “Before it gets worse?” 

“It can get worse?” He jokes, cracking a cocky smile while following the younger outside. Mashiho only laughs at him, glancing over his shoulder to see if Junkyu really follows him before running out into the rain, his bag guarding him from the rain. With a sigh, he follows on fast feet and oh boy, he hates rain. His clothes are soaked wet immediately, so close to his skin that it almost feels like a second skin and it feels disgusting. So disgusting. With big steps, he is at Mashiho’s side again, his eyes focusing on the boy next to him who leads him to a car that was parked near the school gates. 

Mashiho points at the door behind the front-seat passenger and he nods, opening the door and sliding inside the car while Mashiho goes around and takes the seat with him in the back-row. 

The moment Mashiho closes the door, he starts talking to his mother in Japanese and Junkyu tried to follow their conversation but his knowledge in Japanese was limited. He understood that Mashiho had greeted his mom and thanked her but what they said after was a mess in his ears. 

“Anyway,” Mashiho switched to Korean and looked at him, “that’s my mother.” 

Mashiho’s mom looks over her shoulder at him and he is taken back when he sees her, Mashiho looks a lot like his mother. Both incredible beautiful. He scratches the little Japanese knowledge he has together and greets her in Japanese; the smile Junkyu becomes from her in return makes him smile. 

Through Mashiho’s help, Junkyu can give her his address and they start driving. The rain still heavy coming down, hitting against the windows and even if he tried to watch the streets outside, it wasn’t possible. The raindrops combined with the movement of the car wasn’t exactly pleasing for the eyes so he rather watched Mashiho’s mom drive. Their eyes met in the rear mirror and he sees how she smiles at him before concentrating on the street again. It was strange how calm he felt in the car, Mashiho so close to him and his mother just the seat across from him. Aren’t people normally super nervous when they meet the parents from their crushes for the first time? Junkyu was strangely not. Maybe Mashiho had his calm aura from his mother. 

“My mom said that if it rains heavy like this again, she will gladly bring you home again. I mean, as long as you want, of course.” 

Mashiho smiles at him, even if a bit of hesitation shines through his eyes. With a bold move, he takes Mashiho’s hands wiggles them around a little. Feeling the soft hands in his. 

“If we can spent time like this, I don’t mind.” Junkyu replies happily, feeling brave that the younger didn’t try to shake off his hands. If he only could hold his hand forever. 

“We are here.” Mashiho’s mother says and looks at them through the rear mirror. As soon as they stand, they remove their hand from each other. 

Junkyu mutters a small “thank you” in Japanese before he does something that he was sure he would regret later. Yedam will laugh about him for his unplanned action; he was sure about it. Brave, he turns to Mashiho once more, takes his face and places a kisses lightly on the cheek of the younger before panic raised in his chest and he was out of the car before he even registered himself, what had happened. The rain once again fell down on him but he felt so hot, so chaotic in his mind that he almost tripped on the way to his door. He doesn’t look back, too afraid to see the reaction of the younger. 

With shaky hands he opens the door and closes it right away, leaning against it to take a few deep breaths. Did I really do that? I kissed Mashiho?! On the cheek?! Junkyu wanted to die from pure embarrassment, not only had he exposed his feelings to the younger but also Mashiho’s mother had seen it probably. He could never face her again. 

A vibration in his pocket tore him out of his thoughts, with a swift motion he gets his smartphone to see who had messaged him and ignore it right after, he wasn’t in the mood to write right now. 

However, when he saw from who was the message; he felt how his heart stopped. 

**From Mashi: What… was that?**

Junkyu breathes in and out, before he tips his answer with shaky hands. It takes him a few minutes before he actually presses send, laughing at his own insecurities and hopes. 

**To Mashi: I’m sorry if you didn’t like it! I just felt like doing it…  
**

It only takes a few minutes for Mashiho to answer and he swears he had almost let his phone fall.

**From Mashi: I never said I didn’t like it, hyung  
**

**To Mashi: Really?! Then… let’s talk about it tomorrow?**

**From Mashi: Sounds good :)**

With a breathy laugh he closes his phone and puts it on a table before he remembered that he was still soaked to his bones. His heart was still beating fast, his cheeks felt like their caught fire but this time, it was a pleasant feeling. With a certain happiness in his steps, he runs upstairs to catch a shower. 

(A few minutes prior, Mashiho had felt lips on his cheek before they had vanished immediately after, feeling how his cheeks flamed up as soon as he understood what happened. Before he could act or say something to his hyung, Junkyu had already left the car and was on his way to his house. A chuckle left Mashiho’s mouth when he saw how Junkyu almost tripped over his own feet. 

“He is cute, I support you.” 

“Mom!”)

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write about all 13 Treasure members but right now I don't feel confident in it, I'll wait until we get more content from them.
> 
> However, I'm open to suggestions or ideas in case you want me to write some!  
> Hit me up on Twitter @SolreyItIs, I'm open for whatever you want to talk about and I would love to get ideas from fellow Treasure Makers. <3


End file.
